neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neopets Wiki:Step by Step
So, you'd like to participate in this Wikia, but you aren't quite sure about how to start? Or maybe you're afraid of messing something up? This page explains one step at a time how to get started. You don't have to worry about learning everything at once. And if you make a mistake it can be reversed. This Step by Step page just describes one recommended way to get more familiar and comfortable using the wiki. It is not required. You can skip around in any order you want, except please make sure you read the guidelines (step 2). See what's here. Click on some of the links and wander around to get a feel for what we have and what the wiki could use. The Main Page link over in the navigation box will take you back to the main page if you get lost. If you aren't sure where to go next, you could pick the link in the navigation box. It will take you to some random page on the site. Some pages may be a bit confusing at first because they are used to help run the site, but it can be fun to see where you land. Read the guidelines. Rules, rules, everywhere... This site does not have very many rules, but it does have some to keep you safe and to keep the wiki working. Please read the short lists of guidelines and . Have some fun messing around in the sandbox. You can start by going to the sandbox. It's a practice page with lots of other people's first tries and some errors. * Just go to the page, click on the edit tab at the top. * Then you'll see a slightly different view where you can edit the text. * After you've made a few changes (the easiest change is to just enter or delete some text), go to the bottom and click on the save page or the show preview buttons. (The save button will save your changes, the show preview will only show you what they will look like if you save.) It's a good idea to look at the preview before saving, but in the sandbox it doesn't really matter. Create your ID. Optional You can have the same ID that you have on NeoPets or you can make up a new one. You do not need to give any personal information, not even an e-mail address. You should not use your real name. (If you are 13 years old or older, you may use your real name, but unlike other wikies, since we ask the younger folks not to use their names, we try to set a good example.) You can edit without an ID, but we wouldn't know who deserves the credit. And creating an ID automatically gives you a user page and a talk page where other people can leave messages for you. Start contributing. Now that you know how to make changes, you can start editing other pages in order to add your contributions! A good place to start is the wanted pages. Just like in the sandbox, the easiest changes are to enter some text. For instance, if you know how to get some of the secret avatars, go to that page and add a hint. Don't worry about formatting yet unless you want to go on to the next step. (Don't feel bad if someone else changes what you enter. We all do that, and adding to each other's stuff is part of what makes the wiki fun. It does not mean that you did something wrong.) Start editing (with formatting and new pages). There are (optional) pages on topics like (which starts with the basics of creating a page and putting text on it) and (which tells you how to make a word bold and other formatting techniques). Ready for some fancier editing? Some places to start are , and . See the pages for more topics. By now you've learned enough that you can probably add more help pages. category:help